monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Liberty Chronicles 7:The Central World
The Central World; a brand new land with brand new monsters, and new legends told or heard of everywhere. Nina leaned down and touched the grass with her hands. I smelled the new smells, enhoyed the new sights, and looked back but once. The great iron fence that stood was being just as strong as ever, keeping those monsters which do not need to be in Doragokuni Region out. Our first destination in this land was the Wet Rainforest. Nina and Chikishi said that we would have to fly over the Radiation Field to get to it, however, if we chose to fly. We debated it amongst ourselves and decided it was best if we crossed the place on foot. After some half hour of walking, we came across it. A dismal place with few plants, we decided it was best to wear our specialized hunter's masks to avoid the gasses. As we wlked, several plants died simply from the gases being passed around. We walked slowly upon mor dismal area, seeing practically nothing except for the rather disgusting looking ground. Eventually, Fyrulosor transformed and let us ride on his back. The ride was especially boring, with nothing much happening except for some minor wyvern fights below. When we approached the Wet Rainforest, we hopped from Fyrulosor and on to the ground, landing with a thud on the soft wet marshy ground. In front of us lie the Wet Rainforest, a massive jungle enclosed with trees. Many examples of flora and fauna roamed about. There were strange plants all around us. We carefully stepped through bushes and weeds and besides trees to get through. As we walked, a strange quiet began to fill the air. We listened intently and looked around. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a huge owl. It pounced on Blazescale like a Nargacuga on a kelbi. It had a round face, with disk like ears. It was some sort of pseudowyvern. We watched as it turned towards us and made a loud noise. We jumped into action. It was a Glauturna. A Central World only monster that resembles an owl with legs. The creature made several squawks and hoots at us before attacking. I was first in line, apparently. I dodged one attack, landing a hit with the Barrosheller on its right wing, but I was hit ful force with a tail whip. It briefly turned towards Tayler, but it saw the massive gun she wielded and the Armor she wore; the Glauturna had seen it on a previous creature. The Terropteryx that occasionally journeyed, when old, to the Central World. "These humans......They come from Doragokuni or Moga......Hmph.....They don't know how different the world is here.....It was started here, in fact......Heh, these puny creatures likely do not even know what they're really fighting." The Glauturna said to herself. Blazescale was lying on the ground dazed. Faedin helped him up and they jumped into action, utilizing their Fire Warrior abilities in conjunction with their great sword and long sword. Blazescale slashed madly at its head with his Great Sword, with surprising spead, The creature squawked and turned, at just the wrong time; Fyrulosor's Great Sword came plunging into its neck. It was thoroughly wounded; but it still tried to flap away. Nina readied her Abyssal Light dual swords, and used their strange power to change into a whip to latch on and attack the Glauturna. The creature fell ungracefully to the ground. "Stop! Stop!! I BEG OF YOU HUMANS STOP!" The creature howled. We briefly stopped upon realizing we heard the thought—err, Fyrulosor did. The creature looked at him gratefully before flying off. We looked at each other in awe. Had we truly heard and seen what we thought we had? Fyrulosor quickly confirmed our suspicions with a nod and a repition of what we thought we heard. Our journey continued. The Wet Rainforest was truly irritating. Vespoids were stinging and prodding us. EVentually, however, I got angry at some particular hives buzzing around me. For the first time in almost a year, I transformed again into a Barroth. I swung my massive tail at the hive of wasp like Neoptarons. I chomped my teeth at them, watching the fear in their thousands of eyelets. I hip checked the tree the hive hung from and ate it, enjoying every bit. My vision went back to normal, but I remained in Barroth form for a while, till the insectile taste went from my mouth. It was a little awkward, them walking with a massive Barroth, but we managed. EVentually, I transformed back, and we were close to the end. "So.........This is the Central World we have to get used to? Wow. I've not been shown much yet, not to be rude." Jonathan said. "Yes, it is. Get used to it fast or get lost, Jonathan...." Nina said bitterly. She was clearly a girl who had lived here for a long time-possibly her entire life. The soild began to harden as we walked on and the trees cleared. We had sveral destinations to go, however. We still had the Magma Mountain and Barren Desert to cross. TO BE CONTINUED IN............Moga Liberty Chronicles 8:Entering the Magma Mountain Category:Fan Fiction